No Exit
No Exit is the fourteenth episode of the fifth season of The Vampire Diaries and the one hundred and third episode of the series. Summary GOOD NEWS, BAD NEWS — As ’s behavior escalates from destructive to deadly, begins to regret their last conversation and decides to track Damon down and intervene. For reasons of her own, ( ) volunteers to come along. Dr. Wes enlists the Travelers to set a trap that will once again test Damon’s friendship with Enzo. After a heart-to-heart talk with Nadia, enlists and ’s help to protect Elena, leading to a violent confrontation. Later, when Stefan tries to comfort a dejected Caroline, their conversation leads to a horrifying realization. Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Katherine Pierce (in Elena's body) * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast * Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova * Michael Malarkey as Enzo * Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield Co-Starring *Ryan Kessler as Farmer John Trivia * Antagonists: Nadia, Katherine, Damon and Wes. * is now an Augustine Vampire, as he was injected with Wes Maxfield's vampire cannibalism serum, he now has an uncontrollable urge to feed on vampires. * Stefan and Caroline figure out that Katherine has been possessing Elena's body. * Damon believes that "Elena" wants him dead. * Wes and the Travelers are still working together. * Enzo goes with Wes, in While You Were Sleeping we learn Enzo allowed Wes to experiment on him. This leads Wes to develop a a antidote for the Ripper virus. * This episode takes places two days after the events of Total Eclipse of the Heart, which is about four days after everyone believes Katherine died and three days after she was given permanent control of Elena's body in The Devil Inside by the Traveler Mia. *According to Gone Girl, there was a time jump of several weeks between Total Eclipse of the Heart ''and this episode. Body Count * Farmer John - head decapitation; killed by Damon. Continuity *This is the second episode in which Nina Dobrev portrays only Katherine. *Jeremy and Bonnie did not appear in this episode. Behind the Scenes *This episode dedicated in loving memory of Sarah Jones (1986-2014) *This episode had about 2.03 million viewers in USA. Cultural References *''No Exit is a 1944 existentialist French play by Jean-Paul Sartre. *''No Exit'' is a 2008 movie by Britt Pitre. *''No Exit'' is a 1972 TV series. *''No Exit'' is the title of the 6th episode of the 2nd season of the show Supernatural. *''No Exit'' is the title of the 18th episode of the 1st Season of the show Reign (which airs at 9PM after TVD). Quotes :Stefan:'' "Damon's feeding on vampires, I have to find him." '' :Katherine: "I can come with you." '' :'Wes: ''"Now that you're trapped, how long can you go before you feed on your best friend?" '' :Katherine:'' "I saw an opportunity to be alone with Stefan."'' :Damon:'' "I'm not going to feed on you." '' :Katherine: ''"We'll be there as soon as we can." '' :Enzo: ''"Tick Tock." '' :Damon: ''"They won't come." '' :Katherine: ''"I saw a hotel, do you think we should get a room?" '' :Caroline:'' "Thank you, it's good coffee, although I usually take mine with a little more awkward silence."'' :Tyler: ''"Nice try, but you don't take anything with silence." '' :Caroline:'' "So, Matt, he's missing?'' :Tyler:'' "I don't know if he's missing, he just hasn't been home in two days and he's not answering his phone." (Matt walks in the door)'' :Caroline:'' "Matt."'' :Matt: "Caroline, what are you doing here?" :Tyler: '' "Kinda wondering the same thing. Where the hell have you been?" (Nadia walks in after Matt)'' :Nadia: "Did I give you my sun glasses? Oh...Hello. I thought you said they wouldn't be home." :Stefan:'' "Roman Empire"'' :Katherine: ''"476 AD, sacked by the goths." '' :Stefan: "Han Dynasty?" :Katherine: "220 AD." :Stefan: "Holy Roman Empire?" :Katherine: "Not really an empire but 1648. :Stefan: "There goes your perfect score." :Katherine: "What, no that was right." :Stefan: "No no, no the book says ah, 1806." :Katherine: "OK well 1806 may technically be right but it was the Peace of Westphalia that truly ended the empire and that was in 1648, trust me, I may have done a paper on the Holy Roman Empire in high school" :Stefan: "Well if you want to pass the test I suggest you write down exactly what's in the textbook." :(Doorbell rings) :Stefan: "Oh Caroline's here, I asked the sheriff to help me track down Damon." :Caroline:'' "All the victims were found inside their homes without their head."'' :Stefan: "Damon's feeding on vampires." :Wes: "How long can you go before you feed on your best friend." :Damon:'' "There's no cure for this Enzo, not for this."'' :Katherine: "If I can get Damon to attack me, the only way to save me would be for Stefan to kill him." :Caroline': ''"Oh my god." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x14 Promo "No Exit" (HD)|Short promo The Vampire Diaries 5x14 Extended Promo - No Exit HD|Extended Promo The Vampire Diaries - No Exit Clip|Webclip The Vampire Diaries 5x14 Webclip 2 - No Exit|Webclip #2 The Vampire Diaries 5x14 Canadian Promo - No Exit HD|Canadian Promo The Vampire Diaries - Rehash No Exit|Rehash Pictures Noexitdamon.jpg Noexitenzo.jpg Noexit2.jpg Noexit1.jpg NoexitKatherine.jpg Noexitforwood.jpg Noexitcaroline.jpg Nadia caroline.jpg Care2.jpg Care 2.jpg nadia matt.jpg No_Exit_1.jpg No_Exit_2.jpg No_Exit_3.jpg No_Exit_4.jpg No_Exit_5.jpg safeimage.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-Season-5-Episode-14-Video-Preview.jpg NoExitCap25.jpg NoExitCap22-feature.jpg NoExitPromo-feature.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-01.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-02.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-03.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-04.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-05.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-06.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-07.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-08.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-09.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-10.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-11.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-12.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-13.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-14.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-15.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-16.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-17.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-18.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-19.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-20.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-21.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-22.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-23.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-24.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-25.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-26.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-27.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-28.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-29.jpg Katherine trying to make Damon feed on her.jpg Steferine kiss.jpg Damon struggling.png The Vampire Diaries S05E14 MattNadia6.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E14 MattNadia5.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E14 MattNadia4.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E14 MattNadia3.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E14 MattNadia2.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E14 MattNadia.jpg Tumblr n1u28gXxB11rlvdl7o1 500.jpg Wert.jpg Wert.jpg Xs.jpg Cde.jpg Dfet.jpg Defg.jpg Vfh.jpg Dcsf.jpg Dcsf.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5